Harry Potter and the Young princess
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Harry and Friends go against the rules (Again)two guest at hogwarts arnt helping T because of language! and I suck at summeries! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm breezy day at Hogwarts school the birds were seen flying around in a courtyard of the castle,one landed on top of a teen boy's , about 14, bleach blonde hair causing his friends to snicker as his silver blue eyes strained to look at the bird.

"Aww Draco that's so cute!" A curly haired brunette girl giggled she warn the same robe as the blonde only had a lion and had yellow and red instead of a snake and green/silver. "Shut up Hermoine Bug off bird!" the Slytherin shouted shooing the creature he was doing so some other fourth years joined them one was a red head in Gryffindor hogwarts uniformes his brown eyes looking at the other boy in other boy had glasses,shorter then him by a inch,had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that was covered by his dark brown locks he had a frown on his pale face his green eyes showing sadness. "What's wrong with you Harry?"Draco asked seeing the sad look on his friend's face earning a sad sigh from the gryffindor.

"Mate is way behind on his family tree project" Ron said as Harry groaned sitting next to Hermoine "Snape said if he doesn't finished twenty points from Gryffindor! what a father right?" he said as the brunette leaned on the teenage girl saying "Hermoine can I stay at your house for springbreak? Please?" he added with a puppy dog look."Harry I already have plans,Why not stay with Draco or Ron?"

"My dad would be visiting Draco's family plus dare I mention his dad try to kill me second year here? and the Weasely's are going to romania to visit Charlie."the boy sighed the first part was true though he was good friends with Mafoy ,Lucius hated him and the fourteen yearold's scar burned everytime he was near the older Snape,Harry's adopted father since he was six, didn't know that info however thank god or they'll be tons of if the fourth year gryffindor didn't get this project done soon he was so grounded!.

"He's right 'Moine my dad hates him and Harry do you honestly think being sad would help you get your project done?" the blonde said.

"Oh Bloody Hell Mafoy you're sounding like Hermoine!" Ron said dodging a book to the head afterwords.

The other two laughed until it was just Draco laughing as Harry suddenly got a idea and suddenly stood up a smiling forming on his lips. "I Got it!" he suddenly shouted before running off his friends following in kept on running dodging teachers,other students and ghost until they reach the ,Draco and Hermoine were wonuding why the heck their friend was running here and to the restricted section...'oh god please don't let him be finding a forbidden spell!' they all unknowingly thought at once as the short for his age male started looking through all the noticing his friends had followed him Harry was scrolling through the books mumbling the names under his breathe as he did so,his green eyes following his right index finger while it moved book to book.

"Potter what the hell are you doing?" the fourth year Slytherin asked his Gryffindor friend who didn't even look at him as he replied "Simple Mafoy I'm looking for a book that'll help with my project".

"Harry you sure about this?" Hermoine asked as the brunette watched the other until he found the right book with a 'Aha!' and coming down the ladder standing infront of them showing the old dark green book in his hands. "Yes Hermoine I'm sure I once over heard dad say there's a potion that shows history of a family if you do it right but it's tricky to do but it might help me" the young wizard said.

"It's official you have offiacally gone mad!" Ron exclaimed with a face palm,Snape was gonna kill his friend.

Harry rolled his eyes before opening and looking through the book.

Meanwhile in 1792

"Thanks for helping me mr Cedric" A eight yearold girl with brown hair that curled slitly pass her shoulders,wearing purple robe with a lavender dress under it,she also had a amulte with a big purple gem on it. Her blue eyes looking at a grown up man with black short hair with grey bangs he ware a robe also only a darker shade of purple with black pants,oots and dark green shirt on under wore fingerless gloves on his hands his dark brown eyes looking at the girl infront of him. "Yes you're welcome princess Sofia better then being bored..Why do you want to know magic?" the sorcerer asked curious.

"Because Magic looks like fun and I thought you'd like if there was someone else to do magic with" Sofia said father king Roland the second has been to hard on the royal sorcerer lately so the eightyear old thought she try to cheer him up by asking to teach her more magic so he won't be the only one in the castle to do magic anymore.

Cedric looked at her in surprise 'She honestly wants to do magic so I won't be lonely?' he thought knelting to her eye level."Sofia if I agree to teach you magic promise to listen to me OK?" he said to the little girl who nodded smiling happily. She was gonna do magic! oh little Sofia was so happy she jumped up and down afew times causing the grownup in the room to chuckle. "OK OK Easy there first you need a wand of your own and I know the perfect place to get one" the sorcerer said standing up picking the girl up then pointed his wand into the air twirling it around just as his raven wormwood landed onto his right shoulder just as a green wirlwind surrounded them for a few seconds then it vanished.

The young princess gasped in surprise as she looked at the new area they were was a old wooden shop with selfs full of cobwebbed covered boxes that were short and long. "Where are we mr Cedric?" she asked looking up at her new teacher inoccently as they went to the counter. "Ollivanders all wizards and witches get their wands here" was the reply before Cedric Shouted 'Hello! is anyone here!?" . Few seconds later a old woman came over she wore a green dress,glasses and had her white hair in a messed up bun,came over to them smiling sweetly."How may I help you young people?" her calm toned voice asked.

"We're here to get young Sofia here a wand" the black and grey haired man said pointing to his new puple who waved hello. Nodding in understanding the old woman walked away abit then returned with three the first one she showed a crooked looking stick handed it to Sofia who looked at it in confusion. "Give it a wave" Wormood told her and she did..didn't end well "OK not that one" the shop owner said nervously as the young girl quickly put the wand down. Holding the second one that looked like a black bone with waves carved into it. With a gulp the eight yearold picked it up and flicked her wrist,,a self lost a few boxes.

"Nope deffentily not" Cedric mumbled.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Sofia said with a sigh."Now young lady alot of witches and Wizards have trouble find thier wands now try this one." the shop owner handed her the third wand which was a lavender shaded wand with a blue handle at the end. "Oh it looks like yours Mr Cedric" Sofia said holding up the wand holding it up to her teacher's eyes earning a smile from him.

"Yes it is but no pointing wands at someone you could accidently cast a spell or take someone's eye out" Cedric said but gasped saying "Sofia I think you found the right wand"

Smiling the princess waved her wand a pink glow coming from the tip as she did so.

"Unicorn horn and mermaid scail Great choice" The old lady said smiling and after Cedric payed for the wand,magic wasn't cheap, he and his student plus his raven were teleported back to the castle to start lessons.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts in 1993

"Harry! are you nuts!? Wait how did you get your dad's hair?" Ron asked his fellow griffyndor as the dark haired boy put ingredients into a cauldron. Harry mumbled to himself putting two cat whiskers into said cauldron,looking up at his friend he replied. "Humans shed too Ron,last I hugged him got some of his hair on me." OK gross,the ginger haired boy shivered at the thought,he maybe his friend's dad adoptive yes he didn't judge but he still thought Snape was a total git.

BOOM!

A mushroom cloud shot from the cauldron for a second just as Draco &amp; Hermoine walked over with other ingredients from the woods nearby,they were by Hagrid's hut, setting them next to him. "Harry if Snape finds out you snuck stuff out of his class again I am laughing" the slytherin said as he read the book after picking it up. "Then I'll say you volunteered to help sneak them out" Harry said ignoring his friend's glare.

"Git"

"So are you"

"OK ENOUGH! lets get this done with before we get caught it's getting late."Hermoine shouted making the three boys flinch at her at the sky they saw the girl was right it was getting darker so Harry hurridly put the other ingredients and Snapes hair before he could put his in the cauldron was boiling over before a green beem shot into the air a vortex forming around it.

"Oh crap! Guys duck and cover!" Draco shouted as the fourth years did just that as they ran and hid behind trees just as the cauldron blew up the beem spliting in two one shot straight down the other towards the school tower.

After a few seconds they came out of hiding and gasped at what they saw.

Laying there were two out cold figures one was a grown man wearing a dark purple robe his hair was jet black his bangs was holding a young girl about eight or seven wearing a lighter purple robe protectively.

"Oh my god! Guys we need to get these two help!" Hermoine shouted runing over to the two as Draco having sense went to Hargrid's hut who was thankfully the grounds keeper was coming over met the teen half way. "What the hell was that explosion!?" Hargrid asked and the slytherin was quick to explain what happened as they went over to the others.

"Oi! We need to get these two to the Hospital wing now Ron you carry the girl" the only adult in the group said as he picked up the man who dropped two wands.

Two wands?

Harry picked them up as he followed behind his friends..Oh he was in DEEP trouble.

**Author's note: YES! I'm done! WOOHOO! Oh boy what will happen next time? Tune in and find out! I don't own anyone! They belong to Disney &amp; JK Rowling! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

"HARRY JAMES!" professor Snape shouted to his son some time after Harry,Draco,Hermone,Ron &amp; Hagrid (who left right when Snape arrived) got the outcold figures to the medical wing."What have I told you about pulling these kind of stunts!?"

The dark brunette flinched when his dad started shouting,yes yes Harry just knew he was gonna get lectured but he wanted to get all the info for his family and get his family tree project DONE..but guess he did the spell wrong because now there was a man (probably old from the grey bangs) and a child about seven by the looks of it out cold on the medwings beds.

"You told me to work on my project I was using the potion to help with that!"

"What potion?" Snape asked confused before getting the book and looked through it...Yeah the spell he found made him groan THAT spell really?! "Harry this potion takes a month to make! how did you get it to work?!" he asked his dark eyes meeting the green ones of his adopted child."I..may have rushed it abit"was the sheepish reply.

Snape just gave his famous blank stare to the fourth year who scratched his head nervously smilling."Uh Professor one of them is waking up" Ron's voice broke the two from their talk,he was right as they turned they saw the man with the grey bangs stirred then sat up holding his head."Ugh what happened?" Cedric groaned looking around but froze taking in his surroundings..they weren't in his workshop anymore-Sofia! Where was his student!? Looking around fast he calmed down seeing the young female on the bed nearby him un harmed..from what he could see that his brown eyes Cedric tried to remember what happened.

Right they have just gotten back from getting the princesses wand,Sofia said she wanted to show her family it, her face was beaming in happiness opening the door JUST as a bright green light blinded them then up the sorcerer then noticed others in the room...in hogwarts uniforms..GREAT he was in the school "Where am I?" he asked bluntly.

"You're in hogwarts" the bright curly brown haired girl of the group answered before adding caustiously "in the year 1993" ...oh merlin's mushrooms she had to be joking! "1993!? No! it was 1792! oh god OK OK Cedric stay calm-oh Sofia's parents are gonna worry about her!" the man said with a groan.

"The man is mental" Ron mumbled but winced when Draco elbowed the only seven yearold in the room woke up her blue eyes blinking a few times to clear her vision.'where am I?' Sofia thought as she sat up and looked around in awe at the room it looked like a healers office only with extra beds and the smell of medicine in the air instead of cinnamon spice."Sofia!" turning around the princess saw her teacher and Friend looking at her." !" Safia shouted getting up and hug tackling the adult happily surprisingly causing the two hit the ground.

"Are you two OK?" Hermone asked as she and the others rushed over.

"Quite fine miss-uh what is your name young lady?" Cedric asked as she stood up with Sofia in his arms.(they both still had their clothes on talk about out of date on fashion) "I'm Hermone Granger,these are my Friends Harry Potter Snape,Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley and one of our teachers Professor Snape" she said as the men mentioned nodded or waved hello at their names."I am Cedric Royal Sorcerer of King Roland the II and this is Sofia the First" The darker purple clad man said with a bow after setting his charge dow and she curtsied a hello.

"How we ended up here?" Sofia asked inoccently but noticed Harry gulp silently before saying "Yeah..that was my fault I was making a potion and it went wrong..big time"

"He rushed it by a month" Hermone said sternly.

"Why would it take a month?" the princess replied as Cedric took the book from Snape and read the potion then frowned before saying "because eash night it has to set in moonlight BEFORE the actual full moon!" he said with a sigh."Hey you Git he was in a hurry to do a project his father right next to you,Gave him so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore!" Ron said at the sorcerer who stepped back abit. "Oi Ron easy there" Draco said to his friend pulling him away abit.

"A relative showing Potion..What was your project Harry?" Cedric asked the boy after composing himself."A family tree project"

"Ahh..Seems instead of SHOWING it sent people-" Cedric froze in mid sentence as a thought accord to him...could he be talking to his desendence now?

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! WOW! I finally got to this again! Well everyone enjoy more to come! Tune in next time!I don't own anyone used in the story they belong to Disney &amp; J. !**


End file.
